Humans interface with electronic devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface device is a constant concern. Some applications involve interacting with a user interface device, such as a personal computer, portable computer, mobile phone, and home video game console controller. Users can interact with a computing environment by inputting commands or data from the user interface device. A computer system within or in communication with the user interface device can update a computing environment in response to the user's interaction with the user interface device. Visual feedback may be provided to display updates to the computing environment. Some user interface devices may include a physical user input component, such as a physical button or a physical keyboard. In some user interface devices, haptic feedback (e.g., tactile feedback or kinesthetic feedback) is provided to a user. The haptic feedback (or, more generally, haptic effect) may be combined with visual and auditory feedback as the user interface device is being used.